ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Widening Gyre
The Widening Gyre is the fortieth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the eighth episode in the third season. Plot At the beginning of the episode they show a can floating in the ocean, behind it a boat approaching a dark and foggy island (made out of trash). The people on the boat start to cough, a man runs up to the captain telling him the smell is too strong the crew can't take it anymore. Suddenly the crew member tries to warn the captain in vain. A giant garbage like creature appears and drags the boat down into the ocean. Ben is digging through his garage while Kevin is moaning about how Ben promised them they would do something fun. Gwen agrees and they proceed to leave, before Ben can stop them some Government agents arrive and politely request his help. Once at Colonel Rozum's base he explains that billions of people throw garbage into the ocean, it's congregated into a single mass, now there's something living on it and it's taken dozen's of ships and hundreds of people, including his sister. The team agrees to help and proceed to the island made of trash. vs Mutant Seagulls]] Kevin is flying the Rust Bucket 3 over the ocean searching for the garbage island, Gwen easily spots it. After they landed on the island. The three of them are walking around the island looking fo people, Gwen suddenly spots a giant skeleton of dead bird in the floor. Gwen says that many birds die from eating plastic because the plastic poisons them. Ben says to get ready because he spots three mutated giant seagulls coming for an attack. Ben transforms into Terraspin and takes down one of the birds, Gwen takes down a second, Terraspin gets knocked down to the floor and the three birds gang up on him and try to eat him, Gwen scares them off and the three of them run away. ]] They Manage to find two people, Agent Locke and Agent Bricen, they have Rozum's sister (though badly injured and in need of a doctor) and they all agree the best course of action is to leave the island immediately. Gwen however wants to know how the garbage can come alive and attack people. Agent Locke explains that with the issue of the building garbage the Government tried to destroy the island using a bomb, which somehow made a monster. vs Garbage Monster]] {C}Suddenly a deep mysterious voice from no determinable direction claims that they will never leave the island alive. The group is then attacked by a garbage monster, which pins the group down with garbage, Ben turns into NRG to fight it while Kevin absorbs some garbage to fight and, after a while, they defeat the garbage monster and escape on the Rust Bucket. {C}Suddenly the Rust Bucket hits landfall ahead of schedule, at which point they realize that the island is moving towards land, the island transforms into a giant monster and Ben turns into Way Big to fight it. The rest of the group tries to help Ben in the Rust Bucket but it's shot down and crashes into the ocean. Ben is having a bit of difficulty fighting the monster which as it turns out can regenerate. Ben gets it over with in one shot by throwing the monster into the sun. Ben wonders if that's the end of it, to which Gwen replies "I hope so". Meanwhile a man throws a bottle into the ocean, the bottle joins a larger pile of Garbage while ominous music plays. Major Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Colonel Rozum *Government Agents *Agent Lock *Agent Bricen *Captain Callendose Villains *Garbage Monster *Mutant Seagull Aliens Used *Terraspin *NRG *Way Big Quotes Errors *The depth of the Pacific Ocean should be about 7 miles deep, but Way Big (who is about 200 feet tall) stood in it, the water goes up to his waist. *In one scene the side of Terraspin's shell was the same color as his skin. 'Trivia' *Kevin makes a reference to the old 1990's shows X-Files and Captain Planet. *It aired in Egypt on 10/30/2011. *When Colonel Rozum said "twice the size as Texas", this quote was also used in an episode of Generator Rex, where Rex and Agent Six go to a part of the ocean that has trash and is "twice the size of Texas". *Way Big raising out of water, near a bridge to battling a giant opponent is similar to Way Big about to battle Evil Way Big in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. *Ben used Way Big in three consecutive episodes for the first time. *It is revealed that Way Big has the ability of super speed. *This is very similar to the Generator Rex episode Wastle Land. *It is revealed Rust Bucket 3 was repaired. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Article stubs